wii_u_nintendofandomcom-20200214-history
Pit (character)
Pit (ピット Pitto), earlier called Kid Icarus, is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series , first appearing in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986. Later, he appeared in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Pit is the protagonist of the 2012 video game Kid Icarus: Uprising, with director Masahiro Sakurai claiming that Pit would feel like a brand new character for Uprising, with various new weapons and abilities. Pit has appeared in various media, as well as making various cameo appearances in other Nintendo games. He appeared as one of the playable fighters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as one of the recurring characters in Captain N: The Game Master cartoon series , though in the latter he was known as Kid Icarus. The first game in the series was Kid Icarus, originally released in Japan in 1986, and in North America and Europe in 1987. Kid Icarus was released on the Nintendo Entertainment System. The second game in the series, a sequel to Kid Icarus, was Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. Of Myths and Monsters was released on the Game Boy in North America in 1991, and in Europe in 1992. Of Myths and Monsters never saw a Japanese release until 2012. For seventeen years, Pit, the main protagonist of the series, never had a playable role in a game. This changed with the third instalment of the Super Smash Bros. series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where Pit starred as a playable character, and Skyworld appeared as a stage. Four years later, Kid Icarus: Uprising was released, marking the third instalment in the Kid Icarus series. Kid Icarus: Uprising was the first new Kid Icarus game to be released in twenty-one years. Kid Icarus and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters.Of Myths and Monsters was released on the Game Boy in North America in 1991, and in Europe in 1992. Of Myths and Monsters never saw a Japanese release until 2012. For seventeen years, Pit, the main protagonist of the series, never had a playable role in a game. This changed with the third instalment of the Super Smash Bros. series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where Pit starred as a playable character, and Skyworld appeared as a stage. Four years later, Kid Icarus: Uprising was released, marking the third instalment in the Kid Icarus series. Kid Icarus: Uprising was the first new Kid Icarus game to be released in twenty-one years. Kid Icarus and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters also had many rereleases. Kid Icarus was rereleased in Japan as one of the Famicom's 20th anniversary titles on the Game Boy Advance, the Wii's Virtual Console in 2007, and was rereleased on the Nintendo 3DS as 3D Classics: Kid Icarus in early 2012. Of Myths and Monsters was also rereleased on the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in all regions including Japan in 2012. Characteristics In the Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Melee,